


You're Late

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late

Richard was sitting on the bonnet of his car, looking once more at his expensive watch. “Do you want me to call him?” he asked Jeremy, who was pacing before him.

“No, that will only confuse him further. You’re sure he knew where we were meeting for this challenge?” he asked for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

“Yes, I even made him repeat it to me three times before I started off this morning.”

“Then where is he?” Jeremy screeched at the top of his lungs.

Then came their answer, on back of a lorry, James’s car.


End file.
